


Frank Sinatra sings what our tongues wont let spill

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbie refrence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NCT U, Slice of Life, SpongeBob SquarePants References, i appreciate comments or anything, idk - Freeform, idk man, ill do better next time, listen to superhuman, man i didnt read this over, music thats not just nct refrence, pls read this though, proposal, uni - Freeform, validation is much beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Taeil comes home and they talk while music plays in the background.





	Frank Sinatra sings what our tongues wont let spill

Johnny rushed up the stairs to get to his apartment. He would have waited for the elevator, but it was only on the fifth floor and Johnny was far too excited about this day anyway. He rushed to his door already rushing to check his coat pockets for the darned keys. God now why was it always so impossible to get them into his hand on his first time?

The door opened just as Johnny had finally managed to get his keys out. Johnny smiled brightly as he was greeted with a smile mirroring his excitement. The shorter male in front of him stared into Johnny’s eyes. 

“Taeil” Johnny muttered out the man’s name as if he were secretly confessing his love again.

“Hey Johnny” Taeil answered as if he were reassuring Johnny the feelings were mutual.

“You’re here!”

“I am, the flight landed early”

“You’re here!” Johnny repeated himself as he picked Taeil and carried them into their apartment. 

The two closed the door and stared at each other for a bit more. Taeil had put on his playlist of 80s and 90s songs the two enjoyed listening to so much, on their TV speakers so it was playing throughout their home. 

“How was the flight?” Johnny asked changing out of his work clothes.

“It was okay. I missed you”

“You were gone for a week”

“I know, but it was the longest week ever!” Taeil said getting up and holding his lover, pushing his face into Johnny’s chest “Why, did you not miss me?”

Taeil looked up towards Johnny and the taller male couldn’t help but laugh at his lovers antics. Taeil might be the older of the two but he never felt the need to act reserved in front of Johnny. It was a fact that the boy carried with pride ever since he befriended the older back in university. It was Johnny’s first year and Taeil’s second year.

Both the boys were studying music and met up in a class for classical Greek and Egyptian mythologies. Both ended up relying on each other through the essay heavy class. Their friendship bloomed from the first time they sat next to each other and Johnny asked if everyone already was supposed to have bought the books needed for the course and Taeil showed Johnny where he could get the book without having to pay their university the hefty price for the book. 

It took some time for them to finally confess but the day Taeil graduated Johnny couldn’t hold in his feelings anymore. It was far more dramatic than it needed to be, to the point where even the theatre and literature major friends of theirs said the confession was too cheesy. In Yuta and Doyoung’s defense their confession happened very casually while fighting over if the Spongebob SquarePants movie was better or Barbie and the Nutcracker. Yuta won the argument while Doyoung won himself a boyfriend. 

Johnny had come up to Taeil on the day of their graduation and played him a song that the boy wrote for him on an mp3 player. He took him out to a fancy restaurant and even though Taeil worried how Johnny could pay for all that, but the boy insisted. 

Johnny put on music later in their apartment, mouthing the words to ‘Can’t take my eyes off of you’ as Taeil swayed his arms to the music. The two talked away the night about their plans for their future and how they both wanted the other right there with them. They might have also cried because they were so overwhelmed with the emotions. But the two had always been hopeless romantics when it came to each other. 

Years had passed since Taeil graduated, and even 4 years later, every time Johnny looked towards his lover he was filled with pride. Both of them were now successful singers and producers. 

The two couldn’t ever get bored. Life changed and with every new opportunity or obstacle, they had the absolute unwavering support of one another. Their love stayed strong and burnt so bright that anyone looking into it would bet on them lasting forever, and of course they would be right. 

Taeil danced to the grove of another Stevie Wonder song blasting throughout their home. Johnny remembered him singing Stevie Wonder’s I just called to say I love you to him the other day before his meeting over the phone. Taeil could be such a sap. 

“What did you do when you came home?” Johnny asked softly 

“I took a shower and the rested my eyes for a bit, and then made dinner for us”

“Wow, you cooked? Why are we lazing on the bed right now, if there is food waiting for us”

“I enjoy being held by you, I guess I forgot” 

“You’re too sweet to me!”

“You bring it out of me”

“If that’s how it is then continue!” Johnny said playfully getting up from their bed and pulling the hesitant man along

Their bed was quite soft, but Johnny was hungry. He had spent the whole day excited and had rushed through everything to come home early. In other words, the man had worked up an appetite. 

“My heart was so heavy with regret, that I thought that no matter all my lessons in swimming could have saved me from sinking to the bottom of the pools of life, but then you!” Taeil said while bringing out their food and putting it out for them to eat. 

Taeil had struggled to assure himself he wasn’t good enough but with Johnny by his side he learnt how to grow into his best self. It wasn’t really anything Johnny it was just the constant support and care, that helped Taeil relax in his own skin. Johnny too felt his best self beside his lover. They urged each other to be better versions of themselves. 

Johnny and Taeil ate their dinner listening to their 80s and 90s love songs. Mouthing the lyrics to one another and smiling. The future was always going to be a mystery, but they had each other and if that wasn’t enough, they had no idea what could be. 

“Taeil can I ask you a question?”

“Anything”

“Have you ever thought about marriage?”

Taeil stopped washing the dishes and looked towards Johnny. He stared into Johnny’s eyes for a moment. It was as if Taeil was searching for the unspoken words, perhaps Taeil was trying to see Johnny’s true intentions. If there was a hidden meaning to the question. 

It wasn’t their first time talking about marriage but they had never really said anything about if they would truly do it, or how to go about it. 

“I have.”

“Would you like to?”

“Are you asking?” Taeil’s voice sounded vulnerable but Johnny couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Not officially. Not yet. But I want to know. Are we. Would we be okay?”

Taeil put their dishes away and grabbed Johnny’s hands after drying his. The time he took before he responded was making Johnny very anxious. Johnny pressed his eyes closed and looked down towards his lover.

“You already have my heart. If you asked, well I wouldn’t oppose it.”

“I see!” Johnny said smiling.

The two men couldn’t look at each other for a while. Their faces red and hearts giddy with joy. Frank Sinatra singing words their hearts wished to confess but their tongues wouldn’t allow to spill. Not at that very moment anyways. 

It didn’t take long for the boys to finally go ring shopping and properly ask the question. Yuta and Doyoung were surprised by how easily the two men asked for each other’s hands in marriage but for them every day was so spectacular, that everything the other did was breathtaking. Their proposal and all other moments together were always just perfect. The had each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this fully, thank you! Please spare some thoughts.


End file.
